


Simple Rules

by Soozen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: There are laws that forbid same sex unions in the Fire Nation, and because of this, Azula has rules for her and Ty Lee to keep their relationship a secret.Even still, they get caught.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 301





	Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, not thinking this was worth posting here, but people seemed to actually really like it? So here it is, for the rest of the world to read and maybe enjoy.

The unthinkable had happened.

Azula had let her guard down, and was going to suffer the consequences for her.

There were rules in place, ones she had created, for her relationship with Ty Lee. It was a secret. It had to remain a secret. Law forbid their relationship, after all, and while Zuko was certainly not their father, Azula did not know where he stood on this stance.

Their sibling relationship, though better than it once had been, was only slightly better than cordial. She could not risk asking him, could not risk hinting that the law was unjust, that it needed to be rewritten. The punishment was far too steep, and Azula could not take the chance on anything happening to Ty Lee.

So, the rules were so very important, and had to be followed at all points in time:

No affection in public. this included, but was not limited to kissing, excessive hugging (because expecting Ty Lee not to hug was an impossibility), and hand holding.

No use of pet names in public.

Limited time together in the view of the public. Of course, some time spent together was to be expected; Ty Lee had long been the dear and close friend of the princess. It would be strange for the two to never be seen together at all.

And then, Azula had her own rules for the servants. Her bedroom was never to be entered, under any circumstances, once the sun set, and never before the sunrise.

The smarter, more clever move would be to simply never had Ty Lee spend the night, but that was not possible. Azula was doing everything right; she was playing the part of the supportive sister, providing Zuko valuable insight at meetings. Their familial relationship was strained still, yes, but Zuko was smart enough to know what use Azula could be to him.

Azula needed this one thing, simply could not fathom her life without Ty Lee at her side, to hold her through the night. This was the one risk she was willing to take, to keep this one happiness she held dear. For at night, she could pretend that everything was as it should be, that Ty Lee is her wife and they live together, instead of Ty Lee sneaking in to be with her.

At any and all costs, the rules Azula had constructed had to be followed, to allow them any possible chance of being together. To the whole of the Fire Nation, she and Ty Lee had to appear as good friends, and good friends only.

It all had been going so well. Ty Lee followed her lead, always doing whatever Azula did, never doing anything beyond a hug except behind closed doors.

Even still, it came as a shock that Ty Lee was _not_ the one to slip up.

Several times a week, they would spar together on the training grounds behind the palace. Ty Lee was the only person who could keep Azula on her toes, the way she could bound around, almost weightlessly, a target that never remained in one place for more than a second; she was the only person swift enough, quick, agile enough to get close to Azula to get a physical strike in.

It was fun, Azula had to admit. Ty Lee trusted her not to hurt her, just as Azula trusted her not to actually chi block her. The sparring was perfect for the both of them, to keep their skills honed, to release pent up steam.

They were walking from the training grounds to the palace, Ty Lee in her usual chipper state, commenting on how sweaty she had gotten during the rigorous exercise they just had, and how marvelous a bath would feel. Her cheeks were flushed pink, nearly matching her outfit, her bangs wet and clinging to her forehead; she looked utterly delightful.

“I think I can arrange for a bath,” Azula smirked at Ty Lee, and then, in a bigger lapse in judgement than the time Zuko spoke out at the war meeting with their father, stood on her toes to kiss Ty Lee. Somehow, in the years that had passed since the war ended, Ty Lee had only continued to grow, getting taller and longer, while she remained at the same height she had been at fourteen.

Ty Lee let out a small squeak of surprise (and it was _such_ an endearing noise), but did nothing to shorten the kiss or move away, so that Azula was able to steal another. The moment felt so natural, so fluid and easy, as if this was there norm, that Azula thought nothing of it until she pulled back, fingers hooking around Ty Lee’s and started to lead the way into the palace-

Only to make eye contact with Zuko.

It was as if a jolt of lightning shot through her; she shoved Ty Lee’s hand away, holding her own behind her back, and tried to think of something to say, to explain, to convince Zuko that he had not actually witnessed that which he had just seen, but no words came. The Fire Lord was just as silent, and when he opened his mouth, Azula was petrified. Not just for herself, but for Ty Lee. She couldn’t allow anything to happen to Ty Lee.

But then Zuko closed his mouth, turned, and walked off.

That had been hours ago. Azula had come to her senses, sent Ty Lee back to her home, promising that she would ensure her safety. Inexplicably, Ty Lee hadn’t seemed as worried, but hadn’t argued. She could be so flighty sometimes, it was hard to tell if she understood the gravity of the situation at all.

And so now, Azula stood before the doors to Zuko’s study, readying herself for what was to come. She took in a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

Zuko was seated behind his desk, head down as he read some document or another, but glanced up when she walked in. She had broken protocol, by entering without knocking; something she probably should have done considering what she was going to have to do.

“Azula, what-”

She didn’t let him continue. “All right,” she said, folding her arms over her chest, her gaze steady as she kept her eyes on him. “What do you want?”

The bewildered expression he wore was not expected, but then again, Zuko had never been especially bright. Sometimes- often, really- Azula wondered how he could ever possibly function as Fire Lord without her help. “What are you talking about?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Azula calmly said, “To not speak of what you saw earlier. What is it you want?”

Zuko sighed, finally putting down the paper he’d been holding, and leaned back in his chair. “Azula, that’s not-”

“Everyone has a price,” she said quickly, not letting him tell her that was an impossibility, that she and Ty Lee had damn near broken a law. “Do you want me to oversee negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe? Take the active role in all celebrations, be the bright shining face for this family? I know you hate doing that. I’ll do it.”

Her brother rubbed his forehead, sighing. “If you want to keep your relationship with Ty Lee a secret, that’s fine. It’s none of my business.”

Her eyes narrowed on him. Was this a trick? This felt like a trick. Something to hold over her later, to threaten her with, keep her under his control. “You are taking this suspiciously well.”

“Azula, what do you want me to say?”

She scoffed. “I don’t know, Father never would have-”

This time, he interrupted her. “I am not our father,” Zuko said firmly. “Did you really think I would…disapprove? Or punish you for it?”

“There are laws against it,” Azula pointed out firmly, though she was still very much confused at how this was playing out.

“Old, antiquated laws that I need to absolve,” Zuko replied easily.

For once, Azula did not know what to do. This was not how she expected this conversation to go. To argue, to barter; spirits, she was ready to even _plead_ with her brother to ensure Ty Lee’s safety, but this? Nonchalant acceptance?

His eyes were on her, nearly as intently as hers were on him, but with a soft expression behind them. It made her uncomfortable.

“Trust me.” In any other circumstance, Azula would have rolled her eyes at such a statement; but now, she didn’t move, didn’t take her eyes off of Zuko as he spoke. “Nothing is going to happen to you or Ty Lee. There is nothing wrong with what you two are doing.”

For reasons Azula could not identify, that hit her like a swift punch to the gut. _There is nothing wrong with what you two are doing_.

Thankfully, Zuko did not notice just how much that statement affected her, as he continued on. “In fact, I’m just more surprised that you’re with _Ty Lee_.”

She looked sharply back at him, out of her own thoughts. “What is that supposed to mean?” If he was slandering Ty Lee….

“I didn’t think she was your type,” Zuko quickly explained. “I always thought you would be more into…someone more intimidating.”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never really seen Ty Lee fight, have you?”

He shook his head. “I was a little distracted by you at the Boiling Rock to focus on her.”

Azula smirked. “Don’t be fooled by her cheerful demeanor, Zuzu. Ty Lee is the only non-bender who could ever best me in a fight. You certainly wouldn’t stand a chance against her.”

Zuko blinked in surprise. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

For a moment, they only looked at each other, before Zuko asked, “Was there…anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Right. Azula had momentarily forgotten the whole reason this conversation had been initiated. But, her fears were gone now. “No. That was it. I’ll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing.”

He nodded, already shifting in his chair to resume his work, and Azula started to the door. Upon opening it, she paused, looking back over her shoulder at her brother. “Oh, Zuko?”

“Hm?” He glanced up at her.

“Abolish that law immediately.”


End file.
